First Life
by SexyBVirgo
Summary: Because the actions of your First Life trickle down to affect all the others. In a fit of jealous rage Kaname does the irrevocable and ties them together for an Eternity
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight! Just all the plots I think Up**

**This is a Birthday request that I'm doing for Loveless Raine(I just found a way to combine it with a story that I've Plotted and recreated in my head over and over again! I won't tell you too much because the story will tell its own tale- But warns if you are squeamish then this is not the story for you! Super excited to start this one!)**

**Loveless Raine I hope you like! Happy Birthday!**

**Thank You for the lovely FanArt!**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter One: The Beginning **

He was discontented, angry and downright bored. The discontent stemmed from not having what he wanted. The anger stemmed from not having what he wanted. The boredom just came from watching the vapid, insipid nobles vie for his attention, presenting their lovely albeit _boring _daughters in the hope that he would just notice one. As if he would. He hadn't two years ago and nothing had changed since then. To him they were still the colorless, empty headed females they'd been two years ago. His angry maroon, brown eyes landed on the two responsible for him being here. Ichijo, who didn't have to worry about matchmaking, stood among a group of tittering nobles, Yuki hanging on to his arm and his every word as if it were law. He frowned, the deep lines engraving his face with obvious ire and scaring the present vapid _girl _in front of him. She shivered, cowering away from him, then seemed to seemed to inject steel into her spine because she finally spoke to him.

"Are you not feeling well Kuran-san?"

He forced his eyes back to her, the only redhead at the party trying, with limited success, not to show her the disgust he felt in her presence, and capitalized on the excuse she'd given him. "I'm not." He affected a superbly light yawn. "I'm tired from all of the paperwork I've had to read in the last two days."

The poor girl nearly swooned at the mention of his duties as the Kuran heir. "I'm so sorry," She gushed, backing away, the flush on her face matching the brilliant red of her hair. "I'll leave you now. Hopefully you can get some rest once the soiree is done, but I would love it if you were to call on me."

Forever the gentleman, he pressed a soft kiss to backside of her hand. "Of course expect me next week."

It was a lie like all the ones he'd promised before her. Like he'd even remember who she was tomorrow. In his mind's eyes her fire-brand hair was silver, her brilliant emerald eyes the color of amethysts. The image, superimposed over her own, further incensed him. With that picture firmly rooted in his mind he watched as she walked away leaving him alone only seeing Zero backing away from him.

_What the hell is it about him that obsesses me?_ Because try as he might, he couldn't find the reason he intrigued by the low level, hunter turned vampire. Maybe his stubbornness? He'd refused to drink from on of the purest bloodlines walking the earth, choosing instead to deteriorate to a level E. Maybe his loveliness? Maybe his refusal to bow to the pureblood's whim?

"Arrgggh!"

It vexed him to no end that he hadn't figured it out in all the years he'd left Cross Academy. All he knew was that he wanted the hunter in his bed, drinking from his throat, the pureblood his only source of sustenance. But that was unlikely, as he hadn't seen the hunter since he left the academy with Yuki two years ago. No matter how many meetings he'd had with the Hunter's Association. It was if Zero was deliberately avoiding him.

Angry, he walked over to where Ichijo was holding court with his queen. The blonde's eyes flicked over him as he approached, amusement turning them a lively green. "Ah, here he is, the prince of the vampire world ladies."

Kaname glared at him. "I'm leaving. I find that I'm not _feeling well._"

"So soon?" Ichijo murmured as so not to be heard over the ensuing tumult. "I was expecting someone."

And then _he _felt it. The presence that he'd waited for for so many years. His head swiveled to the entrance just as _he _walked through it, his silver hair shining in the light of the millions of candles that decorated the room and suddenly Kaname Kuran wasn't so bored any more. He was downright fucking mad as another hunter, Kaito, stepped in behind him, way too close for comfort. He watched in absolute silence as the hunters, both dressed in black suits, conferred, their faces intimately close, before splitting ways and heading for opposite sides of the room. He felt as if a cold front had moved in, freezing all of his mental facilities. The silver hunter drew his eyes like magnets and he studied him from the circle of noble females, ignoring them in the wake of seeing what he really wanted. Zero, though he was pale as he'd always been, glowed with vitality, his purple eyes sweeping the room with intently. Kaname was still looking at him when the young hunter caught his first glimpse of him. He watched with rapacious interest as the mauve eyes widened, sharp emotions flittering through them at a rapid speed. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of those around him and he wasn't disappointed as the hunter's scent hit his nose. His eyes narrowed as something else infiltrated his senses. His sudden, dreadful aura caused the circle around him to disperse with forced alacrity.

Yuki's eye twitched as she brushed at invisible lint on her blood red skirt. When she spoke her voice held a mild hint of censure, though she still did not look at him. "Nii-san, Is there a reason that you are fouling the atmosphere with your resentful attitude? We were having a good time!" She finally looked up to find her brother looking elsewhere, indeed he hadn't taken his eyes off Zero throughout the entire episode. In turn Zero had retreated to a far corner of the room, having felt the murderous intent focused on him.

He swept the room warily, keeping his gaze and apparently his attention off the pureblood, although that was who he should be keeping an eye on. Kaname ignored his sister and Ichijo, who was eyeing him as if he were a dangerous lion on the prowl, all of his regard for the hunter who was summarily avoiding his gaze. As if he too sensed the critical air of the room, Kaito approached his fellow hunter, concern written all over his movements.

Sharp nails dug into a tender palm as the hunter drew too close, leaning down to whisper something in the silverette's ear. Zero responded with a shake of his head and and a slight smile. His eyes were the softest Kaname had ever seen them. Rivulets of blood flowed down his hand as his fist tightened.

The scent drew almost every eye in the room, except for those he wanted, the hunter being too preoccupied with what his _partner _was saying. Yuki was at his side instantly, her small hand gripping his wrist with pureblood strength.

"Kaname?"

He shook her off with a quick snap of his wrist. "It's nothing. I'll take care of it." He turned away, heading for the door with long, angry strides, leaving a perplexed Yuki behind, not bothering to look in Zero's direction as he left; ignoring all the hungry stares as he exited.

Zero breathed a deep sigh of relief as the tension abated with the pureblood's departure, allowing the fake smile slip from his lips. It wasn't missed by Kaito, who in the last two years had become familiar with every nuance of his emotions and reactions.

"Will you be okay?" He asked gently.

He nodded. "Yes. I was sent to do a job and I will do it," He stated firmly, but the residual terror of Kaname's eyes on him hadn't evaporated. He'd known that the pureblood hated him but he'd no idea that it went to such an extent. It caused a familiar pain in his heart.

_He _didn't hate the pureblood at all. In fact he'd loved the pureblood so much that his departure from the school with Yuki had broken something deep within him. It had left him on a destructive path that had almost gotten him killed a few times. Until Kaito had stepped in. That fateful night had been a turning point in their own relationship and since then they'd become the inseparable hunters, Kaname completely leaving his mind when they were together. With Kaito as his barrier, he'd gradually gotten over his love of the tall, extremely gorgeous Vampire Prince, though you couldn't tell by his reaction tonight. He'd run like a spooked puppy at the first sight of his unrequited love. He was disgusted with himself.

"I'll be fine." He pushed himself away from the wall tho make the rounds he'd halted in favor of staying away from Kaname. But he didn't relax at any point of the remainder of the night and though Kaname didn't return he felt as if he were never far away, as if those amazing blood chocolate eyes never left him.

**KXZ**

He blinked into the darkness of the room as he came awake slowly, trying to figure out what had woken him. He lay on his side, the pillow scrunched under his head. The covers were tangled around his half naked form and goosebumps ridded his skin as the cool night air floated through the window. That was enough to bring him fully into the waking world. He never slept with his window open. He sat straight up, the alarmed thrum of his heartbeat knocking against his ribs. His eyes searched the room frantically, his superb eyesight cutting through the dark. Until his eyes settled on a corner of the room he couldn't see. No matter how hard he strained, the shadows blocked his view. And a miasma of pure rage was coming from that corner. Moving slowly he garnered energy around himself, his arm tingling as he began to reach for where Bloody Rose hung from his bed as he tried to figure just what in the hell was in the room with him.

A dusky chuckle came out of that darkness and he went as still as everything inside of him shut down.

_What in the hell was Kaname doing in his room?_ Hell in his house? And he'd picked this particular abode because it was buried deep in the city far, far away from where the Kurans rested their heads. In a place where he was sure not to run into the damned pureblood, or his sister.

"So you finally figured it out?" The shadows swirled away, leaving him gaping at Kaname who stooped in the corner chair. His hair was wild as if he'd continuously ran his fingers through it and his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest. "I followed you home from that sham of a party. Though I'm surprised that your lover didn't stay."

Lover? Zero's mouth dropped open comically. When had he ever had a lover? And then it hit him in the face like a hard slap of water. Kaname was talking about Kaito. Kaname thought Kaito was his lover! Relief filtered through him and he opened his mouth to disabuse him of that notion.

"Kaito is not my-"

He'd barely uttered a syllable before Kaname was on him, long fingers strangling off the rest of his sentence. Too late he picked up the killing intent from the vampire, having relaxed his guard when he realized who was in the room with him. Kaname's warm breath gusted over his face as he was forced back onto the bed, Kaname batting his hand away as he reached for Bloody Rose. Fear trembled through him as Kaname forced his arm to the bed, his hand squeezing off his source of air.

"Are you going to tell me he isn't. When I smell him all over you?" Kaname ran his nose down the stretched column of his throat, pausing to stroke lightly over his collarbone. "I can fell his blood pulsing just below your skin. And that's not the only place he's touched you."

Zero blushed, surprised that he could do so amid the chaos that was tumbling in his mind. It was true that Kaito had kissed him, caught up in the sharing of blood. But that had been all. Zero hadn't let it go further than that, stopping the hunter's hands before they could go any further. He'd known that Kaito felt something other than friendship for him but he'd refused until he could focus on something other than Kaname. Whose body was tantalizing close to his. Something he'd wished for, for so long. And Kaname was too angry to see the benefits of it. He tried to speak once again around Kaname's choking fingers, alarm replacing the fledgling desire as the anger began to boil to a fine simmering infuriation. It curled into a petulant storm that pushed at the walls of the room. Zero began to struggle as he finally got that Kaname was truly out of his mind. But the why of it eluded him. Why should Kaname care that he'd fed from the hunter? At least it wasn't his precious sister.

But nothing dislodged Kaname or his hand and panic overrode all of his instincts.

"Don't worry." Kaname breathed against his throat. "I'll rid you of all that tainted blood. And then I'll go make sure that he never taints anything of mine again."

Zero tried to scream as razor sharp teeth settled on his skin ripping as if it were thin silk. He felt the wash of warm blood flood over him, Kaname and the bed. Too much blood. Dimly, through the pain of his body bleeding out, he felt keen claws on his chest, sinking around his heart. His body convulsed, trapped in the midst of death throes.

The last sight of his life was his still beating heart hovering it the palm of Kaname's hand.

**KXZ**

He felt them coming. Felt the furious auras that proceeded them.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

Zero's blood had long stopped dripping from his hands, congealing on the claws that refused to retract.

He really didn't care.

All he could remember was Zero was dead. His Zero. And at his hands. So was Kaito. He'd hunted the hunter down and ripped out this throat as he'd done to his precious Zero. And now he didn't care that Toga and Cross were coming for him. The tinkling sound of broken glass littering his floor made him turn and he was relieved to see Toga and Cross silhouetted in light of the moon. He welcomed their presences because he knew his time on the earth was limited.

And he didn't care.

A world with no Zero was no world at all.

The hunters wore the exact same expressions as each pulled his weapon.

"You know why we're here." Toga's voice was death coming.

"We know it was you." Cross' was retribution promised.

Kaname tilted his head and opened his arms in invitation.

After all with Zero gone, what did he have to live for?

**KXZ**

**I enjoyed writing that chapter Bwahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight/Just the Plot**

**A/N At Bottom**

**For Loveless Raine**

**Let's GO!**

**Chapter Two: Divine Intervention**

He opened his eyes, stunned as the gray world around him wavered slightly. It was like a hazy painting done in shades of gray. Aluminum, silver, charcoal. For him, that never wore his emotions on his face, his expression was an open book. He turned slightly, looking around him. He stood in a washed out bar of sorts, though there was no one in it but himself and the bartender, who glowed brighter than the entire room. Because she was in color. Her hair was styled in a raven pageboy, her make up scarlet red. She was cleaning the bar top, her other hand holding a slender cigarette that she paused to puff from occasionally as he watched. A formfitting dress clung to her voluptuous figure, the color of a fire truck. She was beautiful in a worldly way, a mature beauty that would have given him pause if he were into women. A light song played in the background. Queen, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The words slid off his tongue in a rough whisper. It seemed sacrilegious to speak loudly here for some reason.

Finally she looked at him, and her burning black eyes cut through him like a cold winter night, black and keen. She gestured to an incorporeal barstool. "Welcome, Kuran Kaname, to purgatory." Her voice was like the chime of bells and he obeyed her command as if he were her servant. He suspected at the moment he was.

Even though the chair looked as if it didn't exist, it felt hard underneath his bottom. Smoke drifted in his face and he sniffed automatically. And found that there was no smell here.

"Where am I?" He repeated, his voice harder now. Wherever he was, it wasn't part of the earth as he knew it.

Her voice was just as hard. "Didn't I just say? Purgatory. Though you won't be here long."

"Why am I here?"

She gave him a look that spoke volumes of skepticism. "You don't remember?"

"Cross and Toga killed me." He breathed the answered, recollection returning in a rush. In the small movie theater of his mind he saw Toga pull his shotgun and Cross unsheathe his sword. The sword that had tasted countless vampire's blood. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still feel the steel bite into his chest where his heart should be. He looked down out of instinct but found no evidence of the earlier bloodshed.

She laughed, and it was like a thousand golden bells ringing in his head. "Well, more like killed you and then mutilated your dead body. I daresay that parts of you are decorating four different Association buildings across the world." The laughter sloughed from her face and a hint of something malevolent under the ripe beauty scared the shit out of him. For the first time in his life he was frightened of something.

"Who did you say you were?"

"I didn't, but if you really want to know. I'm the Goddess of uncertainty, angst and strife." She paused. "Otherwise known as the Goddess of Love. And you, Kuran Kaname, are here because I wish it."

"Because you wish it?" The words tripped over his tongue, and he shut up knowing she would tell him exactly her use for him.

She shrugged in answer. "Yes. As it were, you were on your way to the deepest pits of hell. But I thought that would be too good for you, or not good enough." Her black eyes started deep into his and he felt his soul shiver with cold. "No, Kuran Kaname, the best thing for you would be to make amends. And you can't do that dead."

His hands gripped the bar as a trembling fear ran through him. "Make amends to who?"

"Me, to began with. Zero to end with." She snorted rudely. "You killed the one person on earth who loved you most."

That startled him and the stool tipped as he jerked. "What?" The fear was quickly replaced with horror.

"Yes." She smiled at him and it wasn't pretty at all. "Kiryuu Zero loved you with all of his heart and you killed him. Quite brutally and coldly, I might add, because you were jealous." She laughed harshly and it seemed to grate against his bones. The world around him seemed to shiver in fear. "Over nothing."

The ground fell away from his feet. "He and Kaito were lovers. How could he be Kaito's lover and still love me?"

She gave him a disgusted look. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that saying, 'believe only half of what you hear and none of what you see'? He and Kaito were not lovers. Kaito donated blood to him so that he wouldn't fall to level E. He knew that if he did any chance at gaining your love would be nil. He resisted to the end and when the hunger became to much he finally gave in. Only to have the one he struggled most for, rip out his heart." The Goddess of Love took another puff of her cigarette. "Sooooo Kuran Kaname, for that you should be in the deepest bowels of hell." She held up one slender finger. "Except for one thing. One redeeming quality. You actually loved him."

For the first time since the beginning of their meeting her smile held warmth. "I can forgive you for that. But my forgiveness does not come easy. You have to make it right."

He swallowed dryly. "And how will I do that?"

"You will make Kiryuu Zero love you. You will gain his trust and make him fall for you all over again. And when that happens you will treasure him."

"But how will I do that when the both of us are dead?" He was dreading the answer.

"And that is why you are here. I intercepted you on your way to hell. I will send you back in your full capacity as a pureblood vampire, but he will be born human. He will not remember who you are nor any of the events of his first life, although he will remember them eventually. One point in your favor. You will have multiple lives of his to accomplish this."

He sighed in relief. That was all? That would be easy.

Again cold laughter skated over his skin. "If you think it will be easy you did not understand Zero. You will live even as he is born and dies. You will not have the luxury to sink into the obscurity that is death. You will live between each of his lives alone waiting for him to be reborn until he can truly forgive you." She waved a finger in his face. "Rules. Number one you can never tell him who he is. He has to remember that for himself. Number two, if he choses to walk away you have to let him go. Number three," She stretched out her palm and golden light coalesced over it. "You have to get him to accept his heart. That is the only way to know that he truly forgives you." The light solidified into a beating, pulsing heart. As he watched it floated over to him, penetrating the skin of his chest. A wave of coldness coated him as it disappeared and he gasped, feeling as he were drowning under it.

"How do I do this?" He choked. "How long do I have to gain his love? How many lifetimes do I have?"

Her laughter cut off abruptly. "Why an eternity Kaname. You have an eternity."

**KxZ**

**Okay I truly enjoyed writing this chapter….It was a little short but once again with me less is better! I promise the chapters will get longer as I get further into the story! Hoped you liked it!**

**Thank You To those who reviewed:**

**Ben4Kevin**

**LovelessRaine**

**Irmina**

**Shia Naru**

**Twistednoir**

**Yuki Kiryuu**

**Eternal Ms**

**OfDarknessandFlowers**

**Lanyath**

**Irmina(Guest)**

**And Two Guests**


End file.
